Sinful Hunger
by shacchi
Summary: That night Dohko came to Aries Temple which Shion guarded. He said that he was hungry to his dear friend, but it was midnight and Shion has no food nor snacks to give. But after saying that, suddenly Dohko grabbed Shion's shoulders fiercely. [WARNING! R18, maybe OOC] [And made this for my dearest friend]


**SINFUL HUNGER**

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada. Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas belongs to Teshirogi Shiori. I own nothing**_

A/N: Ah I finally finished my first fanfic in just 4 hours! :"D I am so happppyyyyyy! And I'm sorry for any OOCness you found and grammatical errors. My main languange is not English so yeah :"" And one more thing, OTANJYOUBI OMEDETTOU VERENCCHI! This fanfic is for her b'day present xD I hope you like it, Verencchi :'D And I hope everyone who's reading this like it. Don't forget your comments and critics. Thank you!__

I had never moaned before since I always avoid "those kind" of activities. And besides knowing what my status is, I won't do that. But that night ... A sinful night.

Dohko knocked one of my temple's pillar. He was smirking when I finally approached him. I asked what is his reason coming tonight-more like midnight. But, he just kept smirking, and then I finally realised that he was still wearing his Libra Cloth.

"It's midnight. Why don't you come back tomorrow?" Favoured him, I rubbed my right eye while looking at him with sleepy face. Again, no answer. I was ready to get back to my bed and sleep again, but he suddenly grabbed both of my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes.

"I'm hungry," he whispered slowly. (And yes I can heared it since our distance was no more than a quarter feet)

"Hungry? I have no midnight snacks. You do know I don't like eating nor having a snack at night." I crossed my arms as I said that. And when I thought he was going to leave, his grabbed on both of my shoulders gets tighter. I tried to bare the pain, but a sudden move from his lips to mine made my body paralyzed in shock. Trying to understood the situation, I only put myself in a bigger dangerous one. Dohko suddenly pushed me to the ground and sat at the top of me, ripping off my tops.

"Liar," he said that directly at my face. Of course, I do not understand what he meant. "W-what are you talking about?" I tried to ask him as calm as possible, though I bet he knew I was quite frightened. But again and again he didn't answer my question. The next thing he did was forcing me to make crystall walls around Aries Temple. At first, I refused to do that and asked him to leave. But, looking at the situation where he was still wearing his cloth, I summoned those walls around the temple. Without waiting no more, he attacked my lips again. And this time, it was harsher than before. Light red blush started to appear on my cheeks. Especially when he finally licked my lips and bursts his tongue inside to my mouth. His tongue was dancing there. Playing with what inside my mouth. Can't help it, my tongue started to lick his and played together. Swirling and licking. Sometimes I hid mine, but he always knew where to find it and forcing me to follow his scenario.

Satisfied with playing inside my mouth, he breaks the kiss and, again, looked directly into my eyes. I can't bear it, so I quickly looked at my temple's wall. I didn't know it gave him the access to my neck, when I finally ...

"A-ah- D-Dohko- N-nnhhh-" ... Moaned. "N-no- S-stop- S-se-serious- A-anhh- A-ah ... P-please-" Didn't care how hard I moaned, Dohko kept biting and licking my neck. Sometimes he even licked my ear for his own pleasure and lust. What I could only do was following his scenario. Every scene of it, I tried to "impress" him so he won't be so harsh on me. And when he finally stop doing such sinful things, I was wrong. He glided to my legs and opened my trousers. No doubt that I was shocked. But I have no power to fought back. He drained everything on me right before I knew it.

"Shion, I said I'm hungry." Repeating that sentence again, made me understood what he meant. His hand swiftly moved inside the trousers. Pulling softly what's inside and licked it a bit. Playing with it all night long 'till both of us are exhausted and slept at the cold ground of the temple.

And now that I knew what "hungry" meant for him, I serve his "hunger" every night to fulfill his lust and satisfication. Ah, how sinful.


End file.
